Us and Them
by Puppy-Girl18
Summary: Kakashi Hatake's new assigned class of troubled student's is become less of a job and more of a soap opera everyday. With a group of parentless, emotionally unstable and violent students, it looks like its going to be one hell of a year. SasuNaru, ItaDei.
1. Strike One

**A/N:** This is the first fic I've ever posted

The story is about a group of students all being transfered into a class specifically set up by the school for troubled students. As the story goes on you'll find out exactly why the characters are in the class.

I hope you guys like it, and leave me your opinions!

* * *

**Us and Them  
Chapter I**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be- Smash! At the sound of his alarm clock Naruto had lazily sent it flying across the room, smacking against the far wall and landing in a pile of dirty clothes. Naruto sighed heavily, throwing the covers over his head "five more minutes," He muttered into his pillow.

Rolling back over he fought with the tangled sea of orange blankets all around him. "What the hell?" Naruto said, fumbling around before falling out of his bed and landing on his flood carpeted in clothes. His sun kissed blonde hair poked out from under the blankets. Slowly, he crawled out of the mess of tangled sheets, immediately blinded by the morning sunlight. "Uhhh Damn school... damn... sun."

Yawning he opens one eye more than the other stretching out on his floor. Naruto felt around his nightstand but remembers he destroyed his clock yet again "great" he breathed, struggling up to his feet. He made his way to the bathroom for a shower slowly, falling over a bit and tripping over his scattered possessions.

- - -

Pulling a shirt over his head as he walked into his kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Naruto wolfs down a piece of toast and a glass of milk, before grabbing his bag and heading out the door to school. Stopping for only a moment looking sadly at a picture on the table, "Good morning," he said quietly. "I'm going now." He smiled slightly then turned for the door shutting it and locking it behind him, then headed down the street.

- - -

Naruto shuffled into the classroom and made his way to the back desk. Dropping his bag down onto the floor and dumping himself into the seat. Kiba walked though the door and looked to the back of the classroom to see Naruto sleeping.

"Hey Naruto, is something wrong with you? Your on time for once," Kiba called laughing at the half awake boy. Said boy looked up at Kiba with a deadpan expression before letting his head hit the desk with a thump. Shikamaru walked in after Kiba.

"Man what's all the yelling for? You guys are always so damn noisy," he complained tiredly, taking a seat besides the sleeping blonde. "What's with him?" Kiba shrugged. The bell rang and the rest of the class pilled in chatting as they waited for their teacher.

Sasuke looked back pensively at the sleeping boy and his friends talking and joking around. The boy looked up when he felt eyes on him; catch Sasuke's stair and smiling oddly at him. Sasuke turned away; shocked he was caught. He put on his usual indifferent face, his dark shaded eyes looking bored. Itachi looked from the corner of his eyes studying his little brother's actions, a frown gracing his perfect face. One of his friends caught the action; "Sasuke's getting quite a thing for that Uzumaki kid, eh Ita-kun? What are you going to do about it?" Deidara asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know," he grimaced, eyes on his brother, "But something, soon" he replied as Kakashi Sensei walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late class, there was a dolphin that needed my help on the way." He said, smiling under his mask

"Yeah right," Shikamaru scoffed from his seat.

"Do you expect us to believe that Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto called, pointing at his late teacher.

Kakashi blatantly ignored his two students and continued, " All right class, we're going to start the New Year off right. Now than does everyone understand why they're in this class?" He stated looking around the room. Silence filled the room as students stared at him with expressions varying from bored to mildly interested. "I'll take that as a no," he said smile still on his masked face. "Then I'll just tell you."

"The school has set up this to hold all of its _problem students_ together in one room, so someone can keep a close eye on you." Some of the students chuckled silently and jeered about him only having on eye.

He sighed. "That means all of you have either caused problems in the school or are seen as a troubled student. And lucky me has been given the job of educating you," he paused looking out at all his students every one of them was given up on. No one wants to have to deal with them. You were able to see a hopeful grin grow from under the mask, his one visible eye smiling. "Now we're going to head to the gym for a friendly game of basketball."

Shikamaru sighed, "We actually have to do things in this class?" he frowned. "What a drag."

"I'm serious, get going! Down to the gym I want everyone change and ready to go in 10 minutes," Kakashi said. Watching his students talk among them selves as they moved slowly out of the room.

Kakashi make his way to the gym slowly, observing the art hung on the walls be past students. He would take his time.

- - -

Shikamaru stood leaning against the wall, fully changed. He sighed heavily "Man Naruto you're so slow hurry up," Shikamaru said sounding bored.

"Yeah foxy, lets go," yelling a fully changed Kiba, laughing it up.

Naruto grumbled, pulling up his shorts "I'm coming," Naruto replied. "If you're so impatient go on ahead without me, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yeah alright, see you out there," Kiba said and followed Shikamaru into the gym.

Sasuke was standing at the door looking at Naruto and eyeing his brother wearily before he turned heading out. Other students made their way out of the change room and before he knew it only a few we're left in the room.

Itachi sat on the bench across the room, his four other friends leaning around him silently as the last person left. They all looked down at Itachi who raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards Naruto, who just starting to pull his shirt over his head. Two of them moved forward silently, walking over and grabbing Naruto roughly by the arms.

"What are yo-," he tried to protest but his mouth was covered, and the one with blond hair glared at him.

"You better keep your loud mouth shut if you know what's good for you, un." Deidara, an upperclassman spoke laughingly.

Naruto's eyes went wide; he tried to free his arms but the grip on him only tightened. Itachi got up from his spot on the bench and made his way across the room slowly. Naruto's scared wide eyes following him. _What did I do to make guys like this angry with me?_ Naruto thought franticly as he began to thrash against the two older boys hold on him, only to have another come to hold him down.

Itachi stood leaning over Naruto, his hand touching Naruto's neck in an unsuitably gentile way "Listen here you piece of shit. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and it's in your best interest to answer them" He quietly whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto glared at him, looking around him at the others. All of them upperclassmen known for getting into fights. Deidara, Sasori and Pein.

"Now than Uzumaki, what's your relationship with my brother?"

Naruto mouth was uncovered. "Listen, I don't know what your fucking problem is, I've never even talked to you brother before, so you guys can just-," Naruto was cut off by a punch in the stomach, the wind being knocked out of him. He looked up and glared at his attacker weakly.

Deidara laughed. Itachi smirked a little, eyes flicked over in his direction before focusing on Naruto again. "No marks Pein, I don't want anyone to find out about our little chat with Naruto-kun."

He moved away from the group, leaning against the wall and started to speak again. "I don't care if you've never talked to my brother, or if you talk to him every fucking day Uzumaki. I want to know what you think of him."

Naruto though quickly. "Well I don't know, he seems quiet I don't know him at all I don't know how your getting off doing this, its obvious there's no relationship at all between the two of us-"

Itachi pushed off the wall quickly and took a hold of Naruto's face with one hand. "Then keep it that way," he said quietly leaning in to put his mouth close to Naruto's ear. "Just stay. Away. From my brother" he whispered, "Got it?"

Naruto shivered, feeling his breath on his neck before he moved off him. "Lets go."

The others let go of him and began walking to the door. "This is your only warning, Naruto. Next time I wont be so nice."

"Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, Naruto-kun" The blond smiled from beside Itachi.

"Just keep that in mind kid," Itachi as they left.

"Bye Naru-Kun, un!"

_What the hell,_ Naruto thought pulling on his gym shirt. _Sasuke had never once shown interest in me. Hell, he even goes out of his way to ignore me, and now I'm getting trouble from his psycho older brothers group?_ Naruto took a deep breath before heading out to meet everyone else.

"Thanks for deciding to join us Naruto-kun," Kakashi said as Naruto made his way into the gym to stand beside Shikamaru and Kiba. He looked at his teacher with a halfhearted glare before sitting on the bleachers with his friends.

* * *

A/N: There the first chapter is done! I hope it was alright lol, thanks for reading it!

Please Review!


	2. Project X

A/N Ok sooooo four years later and I finally get back into this story to update it. So sorry to everyone that review and watched this story that have been waiting for me to update. I'll be trying harder to update this story and I'm working on another story to keep me writing. I'm still working on the plot for it but I hope to have it up soon on fiction press. Without farther ado here is chapter 2 of Us and Them.

~Puppy

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke walked down the street just around the corner from his school. Itachi was skipping morning classes leaving him to walk to school in peace this morning. He loved his brother and all but ever since his father died he has become obsessively protective of him. There have been issues in the past with people who have tried to become too friendly with him, always end up growing distant and avoiding him in the end. He tries to stick with the friends he has now, better for everyone that way and tries to keep his crushes a secret safer for them that way.

Sasuke sighed thinking of his past relationships and there end thanks to his brother. He has been keeping his distance from his current interest because of his brothers need to ruin every relationship he gets into. Always thinking they're not good enough for him or that their cheating on him. He was sure his brother and his friends had a lot to do with that.

He rounded the corner to school bumping into Karin and Suigatsu; they were fighting again as usual. He rolled his eyes and started walking past them when Karin noticed him. She ran over and clung to his arm pressing her boobs against him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she said looking up at him, smilingly sweetly. Sasuke looked down at her in disgusted. He pulled his arm away roughly, "We've been over this before Karin, don't do it again," he said. Sasuke didn't mind having her around but she was very aware that he liked guys and still she pursued him. Suigatsu finally came over laughing at Karin in her failed attempt to get Sasuke. "Don't you ever get tired of being rejected or do you just do this for fun now," he commented, coming to stand beside her and Sasuke. She glared at him and replied "you haven't had much better luck than I have."

"At least I have the right equipment to try," he laughed.

Sasuke could see where this was going and started to walk away. They were starting another yelling match. If Suigetsu wasn't gay they would have make the perfect old married couple.

He walked through the school doors, towards his locker passing by some of his brother's friends. If he was lucky which he rarely was with them they would not see him pass them."Morning Sasuke-kuun, Deidara greeted him with a big grin throwing an arm over his shoulders. Sasuke didn't mind most of his brother's friends, he had grown up around them. The only down side to them was they helped out his brother. This made his life way more difficult than it needed to be. He always had to watch what he did or said around them, so he didn't give anything away. The last thing he needed right now was them knowing who he liked and start to give them a hard time.

"Hey," he replied

"Where is your sexy brother at this morning?" Deidara asked, leaving towards him.

"He didn't feel like getting up this morning," he replied moving out from underneath his arm. Deidara nodded, a pout forming on his face. He took out his phone, flipping it open and started to text away freshly. Sasuke started walking away before anyone else could pull him aside. He made his way through the crowds of students, to his locker.

He threw his bag in and pulled out his sketch book. The bell rang as he closed his locker, making his way upstairs to class. He walked into the class room; the teacher was late as usual. Taking his seat he saw Naruto and his gang walk in after him. His brother's friends were all sitting behind him. Looking around the room he saw Naruto and his gang talking and laughing a couple rows in front of him.

Kakashi walked in and dropped his books on the big deck, at the front of the class room. "Alright class today we're going to work on our teamwork skills," he started. Picking up a stack of papers, he had put on the deck and started handing them out. "You will be working together in pairs on this project, I've picked your partners already and I don't want to hear any complains." There were a number of groans heard around the room; no one was looking forward to not picking their partners. Kakashi went around the room handing out the assignment sheet before returning to the front of the classroom. He leaned back against the deck looking off the sheet. "You will be working together to complete an art project of your choice."

Sasuke looked down at his paper and saw that he was partnered up with Naruto. His eyes went wide; he looked up and saw Naruto was looking back at him with a grin. Class went on but he wasn't listening after that. He looked down at his sketch book mindlessly working on a sketch of the blonde he started yesterday.

At the end of class he walked over to Naruto, who was busy talking with his friends. Kiba saw him standing behind Naruto and nodded towards him. He turned around to face Sasuke, a grin on his face. "What can I do for you Sasuke," he asked.

"Since we're stuck working on this project together, I figured we could get it started tomorrow," Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned on the deck towards him. "I guess we do," he commented back. He thought for a moment and then said "You can come over to my place sometimes tomorrow." Sasuke wonder about whether it would be a good idea but it beat his place. He wanted to keep Naruto far away from his brother and out of his prying eyes.

"Alright, I'll drop by sometime in the afternoon, I have something o do in the morning any way and I figure you won't be up till after noon." He said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto grinned up at him and replied, "You know me so well already."

"See you tomorrow than," he said quickly and walked away. Deidara had followed Sasuke out the door texting away on his phone with a grin. Naruto watched him leave, narrowing his eyes at Deidara's back. He signed combing his fingers through his hair. "Shit this is going to cause problems he thought.

Sasuke made his way down the hall and around a corner. When he was suddenly grab and pinned up against the lockers. He started into red eyes that narrowed at him. "What do you want Itachi?" he signed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. Sometimes he wondered if his brother just enjoyed making his life difficult.

Itachi leaned in breathing hot air against his ear. "I heard you're showing an interest in the blonde brat, he doesn't have a good reputation with boyfriends."

Sasuke glared up at his brother "Who did you hear that from your blonde brat?" he spat back. He didn't like his brother nosing into his business all the time and damn Deidara always spying on him.

His expression softened, he placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Just don't get to close to him Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and pushed him back. "We're just working on a project for school not that it's any of you business," he replied glaring at him.

He smiled patting Sasuke's head "Be careful Sasuke," he warned and walked away. Sasuke frowned starting at his back as he walked away. He hit the locker beside him in frustration. He stormed out of the school deciding to skip the rest of his classes. His brother just couldn't leave his love life alone, like he wants him to be alone forever.

A/N: Let me know what you think so plz review and stay tuned for an update that won't take 4 yrs this time lol I promise.

~Puppy


	3. The Watch Hound

A/N: Hello my readers I hope you are still with me for the next chapter bigger than ever. I won't keep you, so enjoy and hope you like it.

Ch3 Watch Hound

Naruto leaned back against a wall looking lost in his own thoughts, outside the school waiting for Kiba. He leaned his head back against the brick wall with a dilemma, out of nowhere Itachi had threatened him to stay away from his little brother. What was the older Uchiha's problem ganging up on him like that. He rarely talked to Sasuke let alone hang out with him, the guy didn't seem to socialize with anyone. He couldn't deny though that he was a pretty good looking guy it just might be worth the wrath of the older Uchiha.

Sure all the girls are crazy about him but Naruto had never given him much thought. It's hard to tell if he likes either sex but he always acts like there is a stick up his ass.

"Naruto Hellooo!" Kiba called waving a hand in front of his face snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked grabbed the hand and looked at him.

"Dude I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes and I thought Shikamaru was bad," he laughed.

"No one is as bad as he is," he laughed patting Kiba on the shoulder. The dog laughed as well than put on a more serious face. "Are you going to visit your parents today?" he asked quietly.

Naruto forces himself to keep smiling "Ya, but you don't have to be so serious about it really it's not a big deal."

"I know you man this is a big deal for you. Did you want some company?" Kiba looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Nah I'll be ok, don't worry about me," he patted him on the shoulder and walked passed him.

"If you're sure text me later if you want to hang than," he say watching him leave.

Naruto made his way quietly though the cemetery looking up and down the rolls or tome stones. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fall on the names of his parents. His eyes started to water as he approaches the grave and knelt down slowly staring at the tome stone. Memories of their death flood into Naruto mind as the tears flow falling down his face and onto the ground. "Why did you leave me here alone," he whispers softly. "I want you to be here with me so badly it hurts so much," he started to sound angry as more tears fell. "Why couldn't you have to let them have me you should have just given them me than you would still…" Naruto froze hear foot steps behind him. He quickly wide away his tears and stood up. "Who you visiting dobe," Sasuke asked. Naruto turned facing Sasuke his eyes still red

"As if you would care," he mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye thinking about the trouble he got from the older Uchiha earlier in the week. "Why do you care huh?" he asked angry at the raven. "You want to tell me what you're doing here?"

Sasuke put his hands in his coat pockets and looked down at the isles of headstones. "I'm here to visit my dad not that it's any of your busy," he said calmly.

Naruto looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Sorry, I didn't…" he started to say.

"It doesn't matter he died in a car accident when I was little on his way to pick me up," his eyes looked haunted. It was the same look he saw in the mirror every morning he blamed himself for the death of his parents to.

The silent was deafening as the chills of the past flooded the 2 boy's minds either wanting to relive the nightmares of their pasts. Naruto felt like he was a little closer to Sasuke in some way now they both had dark pasts they didn't want to talk about and that was fine by him. This wasn't the meeting spot he had in mind but somehow here they were meeting in a graveyard.

"Well I guess we should get going to work on the project," Naruto said changing the depressing subject.

"Ya," he agreed shoving his hands in his pockets starting to walk back to the front gates of the graveyard. Naruto took one last look at the pair of tome stones before jogging to catch up to Sasuke. He started walking backwards in front of him.

Grinning he asks "So any ideas what we should do for our project?"

"A few," he replied without making eye contact and doesn't say any more.

"Do these ideas involve more than two words?" he chuckled.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face him "Is this how the whole project is going to go?" he asked. He smile brightened "pretty much." There was a puzzled look on his face that Naruto couldn't place. "You ok?" he wondered in concern.

"I'm fine; I just don't understand how you can be so cheery after that,"

Naruto looks towards the sky a smile on his face "My parents died to keep me alive I can only honor their deaths by living a happy life so I don't let it get me down," he smiled at him with sad eyes. Dark eyes stared back into his blue pools seeing the same sad eyes he sees in himself every morning.

Naruto saw the way he was looking at him and grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him into a hug.

"Just because their gone doesn't mean I have to blame myself and live unhappy," he spoke softly.

His eyes started to sting he didn't understand why but it was like Naruto was speaking more to him than to himself. He didn't understand what was coming over him; he didn't even shed tears at the funeral he needed to be strong for his mother. He didn't normal show so much emotion in front of others let alone the boy he had a crush on.

"Thank you," he said quietly pulling away. "We should get going," he suggested feeling a little closer and more understand of Naruto.

They arrived at Naruto's apartment he pulled out the keys from his pocket, "So a painting that sounds fun but what were your ideas for it?" he asked pulling the door open and letting Sasuke in.

"I have a few ideas but I think we should draw up some ideas and then work them together into one painting." He said looking around the blond's small apartment. He watched as he dropped his bag by the couch and head off through a door way to the left. Dark eyes scanned the small living room with only a couch and TV taking up most of the space. His eyes wondered around the room taking in the bare walls no family picture anywhere he took note of this than followed Naruto into the next room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he offered pulling two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Water," he answered taking a seat at his small kitchen table that seated two. He placed the glass of water down in front of him and left the room. Sasuke could hear his footsteps as he moved around his apartment wondering what he was doing. He returned to the kitchen with his sketch book in hand, "Ok I had some ideas I want to get down on paper," he pulled out some paper and handed them to Sasuke. "Here why don't we work on some ideas?" he suggested.

They worked away on their sketches for over half an hour Sasuke looked up stealing glances at Naruto's face loving the expressions that played across his face as he drew. A smile of satisfaction formed on his lips his brother wouldn't be able to ruin this moment for him in this short time he had with Naruto. Even if it was just this one time he would enjoy what little time he might have because his brother didn't know what was happening yet, or so he thought.

Finishing up his sketch and tired of the silent's he spoke up without moving his eyes from the page, "So what's the deal with your brother?"

The question caught the raven off guard and he wasn't sure how to answer it. "Ah…what do you mean?"

"I mean I always thought you were a prick before I got to know you but he really is a prick," he laughed.

"I don't know…" he answered staring down at his page.

Naruto put down his pencil and looked up at him. "You live with him and you don't know."

Sasuke looked up at him frowning "So, I don't think it's any of your business. Why are you asking about him anyway?" he asked feeling irritated.

"Well maybe I don't think that's any of your business," he joked. His eyes narrowed at him not caring for his taste in jokes.

"No reason really I was just curious after him and his gang cornered me in the locker room asking me about you."

'Shit he already knows and this is just going to make it worse for Naruto, damn this was just great,' Sasuke thought.

"What do you mean he was asking about me?" he asked quickly keeping the panic from his voice.

"He just asked about us and told me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me not that I can help that now," he smiled like it was nothing.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and started to gather up his things. "I have to get home I'll give you my ideas tomorrow in class." He wrote something quickly down on a piece of paper handing it to him," Here's my number text me tomorrow don't try to talk to me it's for the best." He took the paper looking up at him confused.

"What? Why is there something going on?" concern in his voice.

"No" he answered quickly "It's best he doesn't know that I was here," he headed for the door

Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Hey we may not be friends Sasuke but if there's something going on I'm here for you." He stopped remembering why he liked this idiot he signed turning around.

"You have to trust me when I tell you that my brother is crazy when it comes to protecting me and I don't let people get close to me for that reason. I like you Naruto and don't want you to get mixed up in this seeing as he's going to find out about today anyway."

He was taken aback by his words not sure how he should take them. He saw the confused in those deep blue eyes that he wanted to fall into "I should get going," he said quickly.

"Wait a minute," he disappeared into the kitchen quickly returning with a piece of paper in hand that he gave to him. He looked at Naruto in confusion than at the paper in his hand. "It's my number if you even need something give me a call." He nodded and headed out the door.

"See you around Naruto."

The next couple of weeks were nearly silent with only a couple text messages back and forth between them. The conversation was always one side the raven's replies were short. Than In class Sasuke passed by his desk and dropped a folder titled 'project'. He smiled up at the dark eyed boy but was completely ignored by him. He walked quickly passed him and took his seat near the back. Kiba nudged him and asked "What's his problem?" Naruto stared back at the dark eyed boy curiously.

"I don't know," he lied. He didn't want to voice it just yet never know who is listening.

Everyone took their seats and class started Naruto leaned on his hands looking bored. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept nagging at him. Then he remember the folder Sasuke had tossed on his desk and flipped it open staring down into the eyes of a miserable little boy he flipped the page. On the next page 'Don't talk text me, the blonde behind me keeps him posted' he glanced behind him to take note of the long blonde haired guy at the back of the room behind Sasuke.

He stared back at the words on the page and pulled out his phone, 'so your brother is really so bad that we can't talk now' he clicked send and waited for his reply. Sure enough a few minutes later his phone vibrated, 'you have no idea' he smiled at that he wasn't sure why. Then he let his fingers fly over the keys replying to him, 'well I guess I can't ask you out for lunch lol.' A few minutes later he heard a snort behind him and he chuckled.

Kiba turned giving the blond a questioning look he just shook his head and smiled. He was about to text him when the bell rang for lunch he headed out of class followed by Kiba. "So what was that all about," he asked walking along side him with his hands resting behind his head.

"Just texting Sasuke he says I can't talk to him because of his psycho brother."

"What you and him are friends now?"

"I guess you could say that"

"You guess?" He stopped in front of him staring him in the eye "You've got a soft spot for the Uchiha," he laughed.

"No we just have that project to do and I can understand some of what he's gone through."

"Sure man but it looks to me like your letting him in," he smiled

"What makes you think that," he frowned at him

"Well for one thing Itachi's hound has been following us since we left class," he gestured with his eyes to the left where the blonde was leaning up against the lockers pretending like he wasn't watching them. Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Seriously does this guy have it out for you," Kiba wondered.

"Only if I get involved with Sasuke, he already threatened me in the locker room the other day about going near him and then I asked Sasuke about it now all I can do is text him. I guess I can understand why now with the blonde following us around. Sasuke was worried about his brother finding out that we hang out yesterday," he didn't sounded too concerned about it as they rounded the corner heading towards the cafeteria.

"When was this I thought you went to visit your parents yesterday," he questioned stopping in front of the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Ya, I did that's where I ran into him he was visiting someone there. Then we decided to go back to my place and work on our project," he explained opening the door and wondering into the cafeteria.

"Ah that explains it well did you two have a nice time," he wicked.

"Peachy," he rolled his eyes. They grabbed something to eat and sat at the back of the room.

"Oh come on I may be straight but all the girls drool over him he must be hot," he gave Naruto the knowing look.

"Kiba, I'm gay not desperate," he glared at him.

"You have to worry about his brother more than him, come on the guy has someone watching you," he looked past Naruto to the long haired blonde leaning again the wall across the room. He had a point and if he could be friends with Sasuke why not more. Once you got past his tough shell he wasn't such a bad dude. His brother would be a huge problem he wouldn't even let them be friends if the decision was left up to him. He could use the project as a way to get closer to the raven without his actions looking suspicious to the watch dog. They were going to have to get together again one way or another to work on the project. The blonde looked behind him and waved at Itachi's watch dog with a grin on his face he got a scowl in return.

"I think we should skip the rest of the day," he leaned towards Kiba.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned and waved at the watch dog across the room and got up.

Naruto flipped out his phone

"I'm going to text Sasuke about meeting up later."

"So you can work on the project is that all," he nudged him in the ribs. Naruto ignored him and finished sending his text as he left the caf.

A/N Chapter 3 yay sorry I've had this done for a month now. I was away at my Grandma's for the past 2 months working hard on this fic as often as I could. But the internet was limited up there so I had to wait till I got home and now here it is. Yay hope you enjoyed it was hard to write this chapter because I'm so impatient to write other parts of the story. Chapter 4 is nearly done because I was so impatient about uploading this chapter and not being able to so they got written and rewritten at the same time. I'm so proud of the number of pages at times when I was write last at night I would think 'god when will this chapter end.' Lol because there was a point of the story I wanted to lead up to, for chapter 4. I'm working on finishing this story so I can throw myself into my other one and not work back and forth. But to not fear I will not rush the story if it takes more time than so be it.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter review, comment and stay tuned the next chapter won't be far off.


	4. All Work and No Play

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is enjoy

Ch4 - All Work and No Play

After everything he had told the idiot yesterday he still insisted on meeting again to work on their project. He hoped the blonde knew what he was getting himself into his brother wasn't to be taken lightly.

The blonde's apartment came into view, "thank god" he whispered it was getting colder out every day and there will probably be snow before long. He got into the building pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket with Naruto's room number on it. The elevators were out of order so Sasuke had to walk up the few flights of stairs. He was stand in front of the blonde's door not sure why but he was starting to feel a little nervous. The door flew open with him standing there dumb founded his hand in the air ready to knock on the door.

"Come in you've been standing in front of my door for 10 minutes, I got tired of waiting for you to knock," he ordered him in. He stepped back to let him in, rubbing a towel over his wet hair with only a pair of loose fitted pajama bottoms on. Sasuke nearly tripped over his own feet making his way into the apartment. "See something you like let me know" he grinned wickedly and closed the door behind him. Sasuke was speechless for a moment blushing not sure if he was joking or not. His eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall toeing off his shoes and stood there like an idiot. He was afraid to look up at the blonde with his bare chest exposed; he didn't want him to see the blush rising in his cheeks. This was planned he knew it just so he could make him look stupid. Sasuke glared up at him than quickly turned back and started looking through his bag. Remembering the blush burning across his face 'shit' he hated feeling this way. He heard a chuckle from behind him. "I'll take that as a yes," the blonde sounded assumed.

Naruto didn't understand the seriousness of the situation with his brother. He wanted desperately to tell the blonde idiot how he felt but what good would that do. His brother would see that it only lasted long enough to break his heart and cripple him again. So that he would depend on him alone it was so frustrating to have an over protective brother.

The raven nearly jumped when he felt warmth on his back a fine interruption from his thoughts. He leaned into his chest, his hand resting against the wall in front of him. Lips rested against his ear "you smell nice," he whispered in a husky voice. This made Sasuke think of what his brother had warned him about it also made him want to melt into the blonde. As if reading his worried thoughts he said, "If your brother is going to come after me whether I talk to you or not I may as well take my chances," he grinned.

Sasuke blinked a little shocked and confused. What was Naruto trying to say that he liked him or was he just teasing him? He's liked the blonde for so long now but kept it buried because he didn't want his brother to find out. So to find out that he's crush was joking around about it, he wouldn't be able to hand it and his brother would never let him live it down. He pushed the blonde back and stared at the ground between them despair making his chest feel tight.

"Much too popular belief I haven't sleep with most of the girls in our school just a couple I really cared about. There were a lot of girls who couldn't handle when I came out and then all these crazy rumors started about how I was being cruel playing around with these girls feelings for me. I'm not such a heartless guy, I just made every girl in school my enemy when I came out," he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke looked up at him shocked he was telling him that he was gay but why because he liked him. Still suspicious of his intentions, he read his face it was open like a book every emotion plainly written on his face and he was being honest. He smiled a little what did it matter his brother already knew he started hanging out with Naruto and the blonde hadn't been scared off by his threats or his watch hound. This could turn into something serious if his brother could only see how happy he was around Naruto. There was something in those deep blue eyes that he loved but also something that made him feel nervous. He looked to the side staring down at his bag looking for a way to change the subject.

"Did you get a chance to look at the drawings I gave you," he asked wanting to change the subject for now he hoped Naruto would take the hint.

"Yeah," he nodded and led him into the kitchen. He put a pot on the stove, turned on the burner and pulled out some mugs and a can of hot chocolate.

"Did you want some," he asked shaking the can.

"Sure," he replied.

Awkward silent's fell over them as Naruto stared into the pot, string in every once and awhile. Sasuke was still thinking about what his brother had said about Naruto. He didn't come across as that kind of guy and had never done anything to make him think he would use him like that. Not that he would trust his brother to say anything truthful. When he had made it clear to them both that he wanted him to stay away from Naruto. Still he didn't understand why Itachi wanted to keep him away from the blonde. There was something that he wasn't telling him about the blond, something important that drove him so far to keep them apart. He must know something about him that he couldn't see; he stared at the blonde but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked at his back still bare because the idiot still hadn't put a shirt on. Whatever it was that his brother knew about him that made him think he was so dangerous, he either needed to tell him or shove it. He might really love the idiot and the more he got to know him the stronger he felt it might be true he smiled to himself.

He gazed at the muscles that tensed and flexed with the blondes every move and imagined what it would be like to dig his nails into those muscles with Naruto looking down at him with lust filled eyes. The room became burry all focus on Naruto he leaned on his hands a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey! Sasuke!" he was snapped from his thoughts not realizing he had been day dreaming while Naruto was sitting right there. His face burned with thoughts of Naruto fresh in his mind while he was across the table from him. They knees were inches from each other he straightened up in him chair. He hadn't even realized that he had sat down and placed a mug in front of him.

"You alright man?" he asked concern filled his voice. The boy's cheeks were really red he leaned across the small table causing their knees to bump and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm fine," he said quickly slapping the hand away not meaning to sound so harsh but he was embarrassed.

He pulled his hand back a little hurt, "I'll go get the folder," he left the room. Sasuke saw the hurt in his eyes 'damn it' he hadn't met to be like that. But he couldn't control himself when he was around him. He wasn't used to showing so much emotion around anyone not even his own family. When he tried to hide it, no matter how hard he tried to keep it under control the blonde brought out the worst in him, he signed.

Naruto came back into the room he sat down placing the folder on the table "You know I really met it when I said I was here for you." He leaned across the table and put a hand under the raven's chin pulling him forwards gently till their lips met, the kiss was soft and sweet and over all too soon. He pulled away just as soon as their lips had met. He searched those dark pools falling into their desps, resting a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to hide anything from me because you look so beautiful when you smile I wish you would smile more often," he smiled gently at him.

He was stunned, still in shock that the blonde had kissed him. It was short but he could still feel the warmth on his lips, he raised a finger to brush against his lips to make sure it had really happened that he wasn't day dreaming about it again. A small smile spread across his lips. Naruto reached over and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze causing the raven to look up at him.

"Now that you've got that serious look off your face it's time to get down to business, our project isn't going to paint it's self."

There was no doubt in his mind now that Naruto cared for him and he wasn't going to worry about his brother anymore. He wasn't a kid anymore and Naruto was a really nice guy that he could see having a future with. But for now they had a project due soon. Naruto was going on and on about it. He watched his lips move and stared at the scars running across his cheeks wondering where he had gotten them from. Not wanting to be rude he didn't ask. He was so distracted that he hadn't heard a word the blonde had said to him.

They spent hours sketching out their drawings and working the two pieces together. They got to know a lot about each other the more time they spent together. It was like a breath of fresh air for him no more hiding his feelings and he could trust someone with who he really was.

He laughed at the stories Naruto told him about all the pranks he used to pull when he was a kid. Like the one time he smoke bombed the classroom and set free a tank of frogs and all the girls screamed.

They got the rough version of their project complete to hand in and made plans to go buy the materials and start working on the painting. They only had a short amount of time to get it done and handed in.

At school the next day Kiba stopped him in the hall way. "I see you and Naruto have really hit it off, I haven't seen him for the past week because he's been too busy working on his project with you."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow looking at him suspiciously, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Hey man, Naruto and I have been friends long before you started having a crush on him. I just thought I would give you some friendly advice. Seeing as he really seems to be taking a liking to you, which I haven't seen in awhile."

He stopped and turned around to face him. "What?" he signed what could it hurt to hear what he had to say.

He threw an arm over his shoulders and leaned in. "If you really care about Naruto if you love him promise me you'll never ask him about the scars," he spoke quietly.

"Why?" he looked at him confused.

"Believe me your better off not asking him about them. I asked once and he didn't talk to me for weeks after and I don't have the right to tell you about it either. We've been friends since we were little kids and he's still never told me everything but I just thought I'd save you from the weeks of getting the cold shoulder. You never know maybe one day he'll trust you enough to tell you."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem buddy," he said with a grin slapping him on the back and left for class as the bell rang.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed he was late for class that damn mutt made him late for class.

Alright class it's time for everyone to hand in their rough drafts of the project. For those of you who aren't done you can hand them in next Monday with your competed piece but you will lose marks," Kakashi announced from the front of the room.

Sasuke tried to walk in without being noticed.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Uchiha, try to be on time tomorrow."

He nodded and glared at Kiba for making him late on the way to his seat. Naruto picked up on the stare and looked at Kiba for an explanation but he just shrugged.

Mean while they were all being watched from the back of the room. Dark eyes glared and analyzed the situation between his brother and the blonde and now his friend as was. "Is it time to make a move yet Itachi-kun un?" the blonde whispered leaning into him with his arm resting on his shoulders. The only person who could get away with touching Itachi without being hurt let alone lean on him. The pair had been together all through high school.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the three and thought about all the time his little brother has been out in the past week. Not with his usual friends because they have been calling the house all week looking for him.

"Tonight is going to be cold, why don't we pay him a visit and remind him of our little chat."

"Why not just let 'him' know that we've found his missing boy he'd be so pleased to have him back," Deidara suggested.

"Perhaps, next time."

Sasuke climbed the stairs of Naruto's apartment building. He wondered if they were ever going to fix the elevator good thing the dobe only live a few floors up. He got to the door and pulled it open Naruto had told him to just walk in next time. He probably wanted him to walk in on him being more than just half naked this time.

Naruto appeared in the door way, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in the apartment closing the door behind him and pressed the raven against the wall. He tried to protest but the blonde held him against the wall covering his mouth with his own muffling any farther protests. After a few seconds dark eyes snapped open and he pushed him off roughly, a hand flew to his mouth. Naruto took a couple steps back, his thoughts were all over the place, he was fighting to gain control over himself.

"What the fuck?" he glared up at Naruto. He didn't know what it was but he seemed off, his eyes had this weird red tint to them around the pupils. "What the…?" he frowned. Naruto stepped back leaning against the wall staring at a spot off to the side.

"I tried to call you," he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, my cell died. Are you ok?" he stared at the blonde confused and than rested a hand on his shoulder looking concerned.

"You should leave I'll call you later," he answered, his voice unusually deep. He got off the wall, brushing off his hand and disappeared from the room. Sasuke followed him into the kitchen and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Hey! I asked you if you were ok cause you-Ah" he started to lecture him. Naruto whipped around snarling at him and slamming him again the wall, red piercing eyes burning into him. His breath caught in his throat from the knock to the wall but also because of Naruto's appearance. His hair was in disarray, his cloths were dirty and torn and his eyes were transitioning back and forth from red to blue. His heart was pounding in his ears making it hard to think and comprehend what was happening and all he could think was 'what the fuck.'

"Shit," he breathed out the pain in his shoulder finally registered in his brain. The twitch of pain must have been plain on his face because Naruto stepped back looking guilty. He didn't know who was in control but neither of them had meant to hurt him. "I'm ok, just caught me off guard," he tried to reassure him.

"Go home…" he growled turning his back on him but not before Sasuke saw those tortured blue obs.

He walked up to him slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around the tortured soul. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. But Naruto was always trying to be there for him so he wanted to be here for him now. "I love you," he said softly tightening his hold on him. "Whatever you're going through I'm here for you." Silent's passed between them for a few minutes while he relaxed into the warm embrace. Tears sting his eyes as he remembered the last time he felt this kind of warmth in his chest. He looked up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears from falling he signed and relaxed all his muscles leaning back into the shorter boys embrace. Sasuke smiled against his warm back happy that he hadn't pulled away after his confession. It was one thing for the blonde to know that he liked him but another thing for the Uchiha to say it out long for them both to hear.

The blonde smiled and then he came crashing back down to earth. The beast was still raging, it was rising up inside of him in waves making him tense up again. He didn't want Sasuke to know about this side of him. If the raven really loved him and he loved him in return, it would kill him to see fear in his eyes. His hands tightened into fist at his sides, a termer racked his body as the demon fought to rise to the surface and his breathing increased, he couldn't hold it. The air in the room was tense it took everything he had to hold himself in place he didn't know what the demon was planning, but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke could fill the tension in the air and saw Naruto's fist shaking at his sides this concerned him. His eyes narrowed, what was so bad that he had to hide it from him. He's brain was reeling trying desperately to figure out what he was hiding than he remember what Kiba had said to him earlier. Than he didn't care anymore right now Naruto needed him, even if he didn't want him here. He didn't need to know what was going on to help him right now. He cupped one of his fists with his hand pulling it to his chest, turning the blonde around. Naruto looked down at him rage and pain flashed in his eyes he quickly looked away seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face. It was the red eyes that confused him but he told himself that didn't matter right now. He cupped his cheek and pulled him back staring into his eyes; he leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. His body relaxed into the kiss it seemed to drain some of the rage from within him. He twisted his fingers into the boy's hair pulling him closer returning the kiss whole heartily.

"You don't have to explain what's going on but just know I'm here for you as much as you are there for me," he said pulling away

He was silent for a while taking everything in and feeling the demon's struggle relax a bit after Sasuke had kissed him. Naruto rested back against the wall to support himself, keeping the fox from Sasuke had taken a toll on him. For the most part the demon didn't bother him but when the moon was full in the sky the demon wanted to come out and play. His thoughts were slow and disconnected replaying when Sasuke had gotten here. What had just happened between them? Sasuke had confessed his love to him, his eyes widened. He smiled his chest bubbled with happiness at this realization and he pulled the shorter boy into a tight embrace. A sound of surprise came from him as he was pulled into the back breaking embrace and he tried to wiggle out of it but that just made Naruto squeeze him more.

He laughed to himself, 'loving this idiot might not kill him but having him return that love might.'

"I'm not up for working on the project tonight but you're welcome to stay and watch a movie if you want just no talking about what just happened," he offered leaning back against the wall his head lying against his arms resting on the wall.

Sasuke watch Naruto carefully he seemed so drained, his whole body looked like it was exhausted from some type of strain. He wondered what could have tired-out the hyperactive blonde; he wasn't acting like himself today. There were so many questions and thoughts running through the raven's head that he had to stop and remember that Naruto didn't want to talk about it. He caught the blonde looking at him he hadn't moved from his spot on the wall. There was insecurity in his eyes this threw him off guard he would have never thought that Naruto would have anything to feel insecure about. Whatever it is that he's dealing with must be something serious if he's doesn't even what to talk about it. Not that he expected Naruto to share everything with him but he's always been so open and honest at school he didn't think that he would have any dark secrets that troubled him. Sasuke caught himself again he had to stop thinking about it if he wanted to stay with Naruto. He wanted to stay to make sure Naruto was ok he was in such a weird state today.

"I'll try to keep my questions to myself that's all I can promise you," he gave him a gentle smile.

"Thanks Sasuke," he pulled him into a hug kissing the top of his head. He pushed away from the raven when he felt the fox flare to life. Keeping one hand against the wall using it for support he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down and made his way into the living room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked without thinking.

"I'm used to it," he signed glaring at him in warning.

"Sorry," he followed closely behind him wondering if he might fall. After a stern look from the blonde he sat down on the couch and watch Naruto move over to the cupboard under the TV.

"What do you want to watch?"

"We can watch whatever you want to watch I don't care."

"Alright," he popped in a movie and sat down on the couch feeling a little tense near Sasuke the fox seemed unusually interested in him. This made him a little concerned about what his demon's intentions were with him. He could feel him watching the raven but couldn't figure out why. Whatever it was he'd worry about it later and enjoy this moment he had with Sasuke.

The movie started and Naruto moved closer to Sasuke he made a lame move and leaned back resting his arm against the back of the couch behind the raven. Who just looks up at him from the corner of his eye with a light blush creeping across his cheeks.  
Having Sasuke here created a weird sense of peace but he didn't trust it to stay but he welcomed it when he had prepared himself for an ugly day of power struggles with his demon. He signed; happy he didn't have to have a crappy day with his demon. He wondered what it was about Sasuke that had driven him to try so hard to keep himself under control. Even with Kiba it was difficult and rarely ended well. His best friend knew well enough to stay away with the full moon out it gave the demon so much strength. Sasuke is lucky it's the day after the full moon the fox isn't as strong. After some bad nights with Kiba, the only nights he knew what happened thanks to Kiba telling him, he tried his best to stay home. He owed Kiba so much and was lucky he was still friends with him.

Flashback

"Naruto what the hell man," Kiba was on the ground coughing.

Naruto just stared down at him a grin on his face and just laughed, Kiba jumped up pissed at the blonde. He had walked into the apartment something he'd always done. Naruto had him by the throat up against the wall the second he walked through the door. The blonde had only let go when Kiba had given him a good knee to the stomach. Naruto was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself but when that didn't work he went after Kiba again. Who retaliated with a good punch to the jaw sending his head back. "Fuck you man," he swear and left.

Later the next day Naruto begged Kiba to tell him what was going on. He knew he'd come over last night but he didn't remember what happened between them. He had never told anyone before but he really didn't want to lose Kiba as a friend. He finally agreed to talk to him and tell him what had happened and let Naruto explain what was going on.

"So let me get this straight, your parents were trying to find away to get this demon out of you but this other guy who said he wanted to help free you from it really wanted to turn you into a weapon and when your parents found out and tired to leave with you he killed them.

"ya…"

"Than how come you're here?"

"A good friend of theirs got me out and hid me away here but I only see him every now and then."

"Man I wouldn't believe you if not for last night and that I've known you for years"

"Thanks Kiba I'm sorry about last night"

"You better be, you're lucky you didn't break my ribs."

"Thanks Kiba really,"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

Sasuke could hardly pay any attention to the movie when every nerve in his side could feel the heat of Naruto's body against his own, he was a walking heater. He felt him slide his arm along the back of the couch. Every fiber of his being wanted to lean into him but his Uchiha pride kept him in place.

Than Naruto whispered "oh I love this part," he teased. He focused on the TV at the scene the blonde was referring to. A tall blonde vampire was biting down on the neck of a young women, she grasped. She moaned as his venom started to take effect and she went limp in his arms and he stared down at her lovingly. He looked over at the blonde with a raised eye brow.

"I don't know what about that scene you loved."

"Well first the part where he leans in and runs his fingers through the back of her hair," he spoke while acting out the actions as he said them with him. "But what I really love is the moment where he bites down." He leans in the boy tenses under him and he lightly kisses his neck.

Sasuke opens his eyes that he didn't know he had shut tight to a grinning blonde. "Sorry are you disappointed I didn't bite you," he chuckled. He returned to watching the movie not sure what was going through his head he could hear his heart racing. He thought the demon had gone away but the war was still raging on, just in a different way now.

Sasuke saw the worry on the blondes face even as he pretended to watch the movie. He knew he was only teasing but he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"You look like you're going to blow a fuse relax," he grinned. His hand rested between them waiting for him to take it. His gaze was on the TV as he waited for him to make up his mind.

Naruto blinked before he realized his action was being turned back on him. "Awww I didn't know you cared teme."

He felt warmth wrap around his hand and smiled ignoring his cheeky comment. His hand was so warm he leaned back into him, resting his head on the blondes shoulder. They continued to watch the movie in the silents of each other's company.

"Well I should get going if I want to catch the last bus," he announced as the movie credits played on the screen. He got off the couch leaving the warmth and flipped on the lights ending the moment but his heart was still fluttering like a small bird.

"I'll walk you there I know a short cut so you won't miss your bus," he offered getting up and turning off the TV. He passed by the raven brushing him softly to put on his shoes not waiting for a reply.

He couldn't understand these crazy feelings for Sasuke he craved even the littlest touches of him. Had his demon grown a soft spot for a human that would be a shock but it might explain this pull he felt towards Sasuke. He wanted to be sucked in and wrapped up in him. It made it hard to think straight his scent alone was madness. He could feel it deep within himself; the fox felt the strong pull. But did he mean him harm and not the blonde couldn't be sure.

He snapped out of his thoughts before Sasuke noticed his inner conflict he would have to worry about it later and find out the foxes intentions. He smiled at him while grabbing his keys and they headed out the door.

A light snow was falling signaling that winter was finally here. He took Sasuke's hand as they walked between two tall buildings. Sasuke blushed, a small smile played across his lips when he felt a warm hand catch his but didn't pull away. Being around Naruto made him feel so un-Uchiha like, his brother would kill him for all this blushing. 'God I'm acting like a blushing school girl.' When they got to the bus stop it had grown very cold he could see his breath in small puffs. He wished he hadn't been so stubborn about bring a jacket. He was shocked when he felt a warm body pressed again his back and strong arms wrapped around him.

"Your shaking like a leaf teme, why didn't you bring a coat it's only going to get colder or did you want me to hold you," he snickers. He rested his head on the raven's shoulder; he was a little short than him so it was the perfect head rest.

"Tsh you wish baka," he smiled happy that Naruto seemed to be back to normal.

Naruto just smiled he tilted Sasuke face towards him capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that was over to soon leaving him breathless. He pushed him away towards the bus coming down the street a grin on his face.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke," he put his hands in his pockets and headed back home.

Sasuke touched his lips thinking about the kiss as he walked the blonde walk away.

He froze feeling something cold pressed against the back of his skull. "It looks like you're all alone this time Naruto." The figure moved in close right next to his ear and whispers "no one here to save you this time." he knew this voice he thought.  
Naruto chuckles, "Who said I need anyone to rescue me. I'm not some princess."

"This is your last warning Uzumaki," the voice spat.

He turns his head slightly to see the owner of the gun pressed against his skull was in fact... Bam!

Before Naruto even had time to finish his thought he lands on the ground eyes still half open looking up at the blurry figure. 'W-What the hell...' He could hear someone laughing as the world faded to blackness.

A/N: Oh I'm so bad Mwhahaha evil even.

Anyway I was starting to get tired of writing this chapter only cause I kept changing things around and I couldn't make up my mind on how to wanted things to go. I was inspired to keep going after reading through some old reviews. These chapters are just never ending now compared to my first chapter I could write it long enough. Now I feel like I keep writing for days on end, hopefully they just keep getting longer. Though editing sucks takes so long sorry guys spend a lot of time re-re-reading.

I have a little poll set up for this story so go check it out. I have chucks of story written here and there and I need to stitch them together and figure out the rest wish me luck lol.

Thanks to everyone who fav this story it makes me feel all warm and snuggly inside lol.

Feed me! Review! :O please… ^_^

~Enjoy


	5. Truth part 1

Chapter 5 Part 1 

Truth 

It had been weeks since Sasuke was last at Naruto's apartment the events had made him happy but now he was confused and angry. He hasn't heard from him since then, the blonde idiot hadn't been to school and wasn't answering his phone. Was he ignoring him now? Had it all just been a game like his brother had said? The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be right about Naruto.

Kiba was his only chance at a straight answer as to what was going on but so far he hasn't had a chance to talk to him either. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed that the brunette was avoiding him too. Well he was fed up with being kept in the dark by the both of them he was going to get some answers one way or another today. He saw Kiba walking out of the classroom and pushed passed people to catch up to him. This was his chance to get some real answers but damn he was fast and he was losing him in the crowd.

"Kiba!" he called as he rounded the corner.

Damn it he was tired of this he ran out the school doors after him. They were both making him feel like a fool and he was tired of it today he was going to get some answers. He saw Kiba by his car he walked up to him throwing him around and pinning him against the car. "What is the deal with the two of you? I can't get a hold of him and you're avoiding me like the plague," he stared intently at him wanting for an answer.

Kiba's face looked stressed and he hesitated before answering. "Look man now is not a good time and this isn't the place for this," he tried to calm the fuming Uchiha.

He narrowed his eyes that flickered red for a moment you don't want to cross an Uchiha unless you want to get hurt and he could be just as bad as his brother. He had tried to be patient but it had been weeks now and it was in short supply.

"Well than when would be a good time for you because I'm pretty busy after today," he snarled at him. Kiba blinked like he didn't know who was standing in front of him what the hell was his problem. 'Damn it Naruto you haven't told him anything of course he's going to think you're playing around with him. He racked a hand through his hair and signed what he was supposed to do he couldn't let him see Naruto could he?

"Look Naruto's going through some shit right now -"he tried to reason with the raging Uchiha.

"Unless someone died I think he could at least pick up the phone."

"It's not that simple he's not himself right now it has nothing to do with you he just needs to stay home and he'll call you when thinks cool down."

"What do you mean it isn't any of my business the guy kisses me leads me on and then doesn't talk to me for weeks and it's got nothing to do with me?" That was the last straw he had waited long enough for the blonde to answer him and Kiba was no help he was done with waiting and trying to talk.

"Forget it I'm going to see him," he started to leave.

'Shit' Kiba thought.

"Sasuke wait that really isn't a good idea just wait a couple more weeks than I'm sure Naruto will explain everything but right now is a really bad time to go and see him."

"Damn right it's a bad time because he's got me to deal with now," he growled.

"Damn it," Kiba grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Fuck just get in the last thing he needs is you storming in there and yelling at him," he grumbled and got into the car quickly followed by Sasuke.

They got to Naruto's apartment quickly but before Sasuke could turn the door knob Kiba grabbed his hand. "Look before we got in you have to know that no matter what happens in there you can't start shit getting him pissed off isn't going to help anyone," he said with a serious look on his face Sasuke returned his stare and nodded. Kiba knocked on the door just to let Naruto know he was here and then opened the door stepping into the apartment. "Hey Kiba," a gruff voice answered. Naruto came around the corner from the kitchen surprised to see Sasuke there causing him to quickly turn back into the kitchen. Sasuke thought he seemed normal enough what were they trying to play at, but what was up with his red eyes or had he just imagined it. Was there something wrong that he didn't want him to know about?

Kiba looked back and forth between the two before he followed after Naruto. "Stay here," he said quickly before leaving.

Naruto was gripping the counter tightly why had Kiba brought Sasuke here he didn't want to see him when he was so confused and unstable. If only his brother had left them alone maybe this wouldn't be happening and he could tell Sasuke in his own time and not because he had to. Not that he had to tell him but if he didn't… damn Kiba for bring him here. Though it would be a lot easier if he knew, if he didn't leave him after finding out what's going on but damn it he wasn't ready to do this right now. Naruto had spent the last few weeks arguing with himself about telling Sasuke the truth.

"Damn it Kiba," he growled running a hand down his face. "Did you really have to bring him here, I want to tell him but right now I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it with him," he signed turning to face his best friend. Bright red eyes stood out from his usual soft blue eyes, his enlarged canines looking more like fangs and there was a faint red to his hair.

"He was going to came over with or without me and you know that wouldn't have ended well. There had to be someone here who knew what was going on to warn him if something happened. Would it have been better it I had let him come here on his own like he was going to?"

Naruto stood there silent.

"Now I told him not to go all crazy on you, so you just keep that fur ball in check and he'll be gone before you know it," Kiba grinned hoping against all odds that everything was going to go smoothly.

"I didn't want to tell him this way, fucking Itachi…" he growled.

"Forget it, man there's nothing you can do about it now so just try to work things out with Sasuke. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You are too damn cheery today and know damn well what could happen," he grumbled glaring at him.

"Someone has to be till your back to your cheery self. I'm trying really hard here and it's pretty tiring I don't know how you do it."

Naruto just shrugs looking towards the door way sensing Sasuke just beyond the wall. There was a feeling of uncertainty and angry it was hard to be certain if it was coming from himself or Sasuke. His vision felt cloudy through crimson irises and he felt so restless he was shifting from side to side. He couldn't think straight when he shared his senses with the Kyuubi and he's been continuously fighting with him since that night Itachi jumped him. His only hope was that he could fight him back or at least keep him under control till Jiraiya got here. Between Sasuke and his brothers persistent in his past this wasn't going to be easy. The counter was stressing under his grip but it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Sasuke was still standing at the front door not completely sure what he had saw Naruto had gone back to the kitchen before he had gotten a good look at him. It almost looked like his eyes were more red than blue but otherwise he was normal so what was the big deal here. It was frustrating just waiting here Kiba had enough time and he had spent enough time waiting he wanted answers. He'd had enough and stormed into the kitchen, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Is this just a game to you! You lead me on than disappear for weeks because I'm not amused."

He racked a hand through his hair while thinking of the right way to approach this difficult topic. He really had no desire to talk about this with Sasuke not right this moment at least. His other hand hang at his side in a tight fist he focused on it to keep himself under control. This whole situation with that damn older Uchiha was making his relationship with Sasuke more complained than it had to be. It made him feel so frustrated and helpless he was not in any frame of mind to deal with this right now. But Kiba decided he would make it just that much more difficult for him by letting Sasuke come here the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"Sasuke I…" he tried to say something but the words were lost. He wasn't sure what to say or if there was even an easy way to say it. If his brother knew how to weaken the seal on him than just how much did he know? And who was telling him? Who did he know?

If that was the case than he would have to figure out that later right now he had to straighten things out with Sasuke before his brother straighten things out for him. He might not be as understanding hearing it from Itachi than if he explains it himself. Better that Sasuke hears if from him at least than he would know that he heard the truth and not his brother's tall tale. But would he be able to do it without losing it on him, he didn't look like he was going to be chill as Kiba had told him to be. The damn beast is already reacting to his negative vibe he's just waiting for a reason to jump on him.

"I don't understand what's been going on with you!" his fists shaking in frustration.

"Ever think I don't want you to know what's going on!" he growled back harshly. "Why the hell are you even here!" his temper flared and he could feel a power rush up to the surface. 'Fuck,' he thought there goes the last of his control.

"Wow dude that was a bit harsh he's just worried about you. You need to calm down Naruto I know it's not easy but this isn't the time to be picking fights." He turned to the raven, "and I warned you about this."

"Calm down!" he growled eyes flashing.

They both looked at the shaking figure before them.

"I was doing just fine till you came and brought him with you," he pointed furiously at Sasuke. Naruto stared intently at him and then at Sasuke. Sasuke stared wide eyed at him the power he held in that one stare kept him from looking away. 'What the hell' he was taken aback by his dark red eyes piercing through him so he hadn't imagined it. 'Who was this creature standing in front of him? What was going on that he snapped so quickly and acted so out of character.'

"I don't want you here so leave!" he yelled no longer thinking clearly he just needed him gone.

Sasuke quickly closed the space between them this wasn't like him, this attitude and trying to tell him to leave it made him angry. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled back and punched him square in the jaw catching the blonde by surprise.

"Shit," Kiba cursed in the background.

When he didn't answer Sasuke went in for another hit but was stopped when Naruto caught his hand in a tight grip. Sasuke wheezed in pain but glared up at him not breaking eye contact even as he squeezed harder. Naruto leaned over him grinning, staring down ruthlessly at him and then wasted no time in using Sasuke's shock to pin him back against the wall. He lead in against the raven an arm resting heavily across his chest, the other hand holding down the raven other arm so he wouldn't try anything stupid again.

His lips were a breath away from his ear as he leaned in close. "You really need to leave so that I don't have to face you and do something I'll regret later," he said gruffly. "Your brother knows more than he should and he's playing a dangerous game by messing with me. I guess he hopes that I'll scare you away and I might than he wouldn't have to worry about our relationship becoming complicated. Oh wait it's too late for that thanks to him but I don't mind though the blonde one does a little," he chuckled.

Sasuke sat still not sure how to react to this side of Naruto and the way he was speaking was a bit strange. What was he talking about he was acting like a different person and talking about himself. But his brother was responsible for making him like this and making Naruto hide from him for weeks but how did he know anything about Naruto. What the hell had happen between him and his brother to make him like this? There were more questions than answers here.

"What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared into crimson irises and gulped not sure how he felt.

"Naruto that's enough man he doesn't even know what you're talking about, he doesn't know about the Kyuubi," Kiba grabbed his shoulder to pull him off Sasuke.

Naruto's gaze turned on him; he gave him a swift and powerful push to the chest sending him crashing into the other wall. "Not another word Kiba!"

"Shit Naruto what the hell," Sasuke pushed Naruto off him to try and see if Kiba was ok worried that Naruto may have seriously hurt him. But before he could take more than a step towards the brunette he was whipped around by his shoulder and held up against the wall a tight grip around his neck.

"Don't worry about him he's fine but you should have left I just wanted you to leave."

Sasuke squirmed and clawed at his hand he had a sideways grin on his face as he let him drop to the ground coughing and trying to pull as much air into his lungs as he could. "Naru-to…." He tried to say between coughs.

Realization set in as he stared down at Sasuke catching his breath and over at Kiba rubbing the back of his heard. He smiled up at Naruto trying to keep him from worrying so much.

"Sasuke….." he looked down sadly at him.

He glared up at him, "don't worry about it," he rubbed his throat and slowly tried to get up. Naruto tried to help him up but he just slapped his hands away.

"Naruto…seriously men just tell him and stop beating around the bushes about it. I can't take much more bruising here."

He locked eyes with the raven not sure of himself not sure want he want anymore but he had to try something know. "If you still want to know…" he spoke softly staring at the ground.

"I'm still standing here."

Naruto looked up at him a little shocked and surprised a small smile touch his lips. 'Damn he knew how to pick 'em.'

"Well you see…" he began scratching the back of his head. Sasuke smiled a little seeing signs of the blonde he loved between those sharp fangs and piercing red eyes. It wasn't much but it gave him hope that everything was going to be ok.

"I don't know the details just that the researchers my parents worked with was experimenting with a legendary beast the Kyuubi. In order to further his research he needed a host to contain it in and seeing as I was born at that time he used me. My parents were furious when they found out what had happened to me but by then it was too late and my parents died trying to protect me."

Sasuke just started at him in disbelief after hearing everything. "Then how did….?"

"Jiraiya was a close friend of my parents he finally found me when I was 6 and managed to seal the fox inside me. We moved around a lot until he hid me here and thought that they had given up looking for me."

"So that if he sealed it away why is this all happening with you I mean you just throw Kiba across the room."

He was silent for a moment and looked ashamed even if it wasn't totally his fault though he still blamed it all on himself. "Your brother somehow he knows about me and what happened to me. I don't know how or who he's in contact with. The other night when I left you at the bus stop I had a run in with him and he knocked me out. Somehow he must have weakened the seal after he knocked me out."

He could see the hate for his brother flash across Sasuke's face. He blinked a couple times at the flash of red but then it was gone. Silent passed over them yet again Sasuke was digesting this new found knowledge of his brother. That he would go to such lengths to keep him and Naruto apart, even if his actions endangered him or other innocent people. He snickered to himself well his brother's plan had failed sure finding out about his dark side had surprised him even scared him a little but he would never admit that.

"Fuck" he growled hitting the wall he was leading on.

Naruto flinched when he heard his fist contact to the wall he moved towards the raven hoping he wouldn't hit him again though he deserved a lot more than that. Gingerly he took the bruised hand in his and smiled weakly at him. "It'll be ok Sasuke," he said with a weird emotion in his voice.

Sasuke stared back at him, "How can you think that my brothers crazy and he isn't going to stop. Damn it Naruto I warned you but I never would have dreamed he would go so far," he spoke angry with his brother's selfish way of protecting him.

"How is it going to be ok," he yelled back at the blonde.

A smile grew across his lips and he pulled the anguish boy into a tight hug. "Because your still here," he say against his ear.

Kiba was grinning behind them he told Naruto not to underestimate the Uchiha. He didn't want to say 'I told you so' but he just might have to later.

Sasuke sat there a little shocked it had all happened so fast that he didn't relies how fast time had passed and that he had gotten over the knowledge that his blonde had a demon inside him and he was ok with that. He had be ready to come here to yell at the blonde idiot maybe punch him in the face for all the grief he'd put him through. So things turned out completely different but also a lot better than he had imagined. He still got to punch him in the face which helped to alleviate some of the frustration. His brother's plan had failed he wasn't going to leave Naruto even knowing what dangers were inside him. He smiled and hugged the idiot back tightly enjoying this moment after the hell of the last few weeks. He had missed him and was going enjoy this feeling of peace even if it wasn't going to last he had a horrible feeling that his brother wasn't done yet.

Sasuke was the first to pull away he smiled up at Naruto even with his eyes still crimson he was back to the Naruto he knew and loved.

The blonde smiled back sheepishly, "Don't worry they will go back to normal after Jiraiya reinforces the seal."

"That's good, not that I mind them it's just hard not to stare at them. Their beautiful in a way there's just something very attractive about them," he grinned.

"Yeah there something alright," he laughed.

"Well I should get going Itachi is going to know I'm not at school. No reason to make things more difficult than they already are."

Naruto just nods and steps back, "Ok than I won't see you for a sometime yet but I'll try to answer a text or two," he smiled half heartedly and leaves the room.

Kiba steps in before he can go after him and throws an arm around his shoulders leading him to the door.

"Don't worry about him that's just what it does to him you're lucky he was in a good mood today. He doesn't have full control of himself or his emotions so that was pretty hard for him even if it didn't look like it. This must all be pretty confusing for you and him because usually people just freak out and leave before they heard him out.

"Oh I see…"

"But best to get going while he's still in a good mood."

"What about you then?" he sounded a little concerned.

"Ah don't worry about me the fox and I are on pretty good terms most of the time. As long as I don't get in his way or annoy him because he doesn't have a lot of patients than he puts up with me," he laughed like it wasn't a big deal. Not 10 minutes ago he was sent flying into a wall and acting as if it was just any other day.

"Ok well I'll see you later than let me know if anything happens." The door closed behind him and he sat in silent in the hall way, man that had really worn him out.

"Jeez Uzumaki did you really have to throw me so hard," he heard Kiba yell from the other side of the door. He just shook his head and headed down the hall it was time to get home hopefully Itachi wouldn't give him a hard time about skipping school.

A/N ~~~

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was hoping to have this done in November but then I started to do NanoWriMo which sadly I didn't complete but I've got a kool story idea out of it. I hope to play around with it after I complete 'Us and Them' it's been a long time coming. I've been writing this story for a long time and I thank all the readers that are still with me.

I've been looking for a vet tech job for the past year and final I've gotten one whoot! It will be a busy couple of weeks working 2 jobs till I start full time at the clinic so I'm going to do this in 2 parts so you guys have something now. The other half will be up by the end of the week at the latest it's the longest chapter I've done so far and takes more time than I thought to edit lol.

Hope you guys enjoy I'm really proud of this chapter leave me a comment I do love to read them and I'll see you guys again soon for part 2.

~Puppy


	6. Truth part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

"I've fallen so hard," he muttered to himself walking through the door of his house.

"Fallen so hard for what little brother or should I ask who?" a smug voice asked. His brother appeared from the shadows giving him a questioning look.

"For your charming smile brother," his answered quickly voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I see," he looked at him suspiciously but let it go quickly. "There are leftovers in the fridge I didn't know when you'd be home since you weren't at school today," with that said he left him alone in the hall way.

'Shit' he thought his brother dropped the subject far too quickly he would have to keep an eye on him. He just hoped that he wasn't planning anything else Naruto really didn't need to deal with any more of his brother's bull shit right now. If he could just see that Naruto made him happy and let that be enough than maybe it would be ok. He just didn't understand and Sasuke didn't know how to show his brother what he saw in Naruto, how great he made him feel.

Itachi flipped open his phone as soon as the door to his room clicked shut. "Hey we're moving onto plan B the next time you see them get them to play distraction for my brother. We'll need him out of the picture for awhile if we want the plan to work."

There was giggling from the other end, "I can't wait uh."

He tossed the phone on the bed and signed "Oh the things I do for you little brother if only you would listen to me than I wouldn't have to do these things."

Sasuke sat at his desk half heartedly doing homework and poking around at his dinner not able to focus on anything but his wondering thoughts. He rested his head on the desk 'fuck' he thought hoping his brother wasn't going to do anything else stupid. There was only so much more of his insanity he could take before he would start to question his own sanity.

The next couple of days were boring as hell while he waited for Naruto to return to school. He got a few text messages from him but never more than a couple words. He was walking down the hall thinking of skipping the rest of his class, he check his phone again the dobe still had not replied to him today.

"Jeez Sasuke we never get to see you anymore, if I didn't know any better I might think you're trying to avoid us," Suigetsu grinned throwing an arm around him and started walking with him.

"Back off Suigetsu the only one he's avoid is you! Right Sasuke," she said bumping him out of the way so she could wrap her arms around Sasukes.

Sasuke was about to answer them when his phone started ringing an unknown tune but when he saw the name on the screen he understood why he didn't know the tune. Naruto liked to change the ring tones on Sasuke's phone when he wasn't looking. It was an annoying game he had started to play on him.

"Hey I'm out front," he said then hung up.

"I've got to go I'll see you guys later," he told the pair.

"What! Where are you going you just got here?" Karin asked upset having her time with Sasuke interrupted by the person on the other end of the phone. Her eyes narrowed, she got a quick glimpse of the screen before Sasuke pulled away from her.

"Hey at least come to the movies with us tomorrow we haven't hang out in forever Jugo really misses hanging out with you and he's tired of being the only one around to break up the fights between us," Suigeus said motioning to himself and Karin.

He stared at them it really had be a long time since he had last hang out with them. With all the stuff that has been happening between him, Naruto and his brother he had left his friends out of the loop. It wasn't fair for him to always hang out with Naruto and not spend any time with his friends. They could be really annoying sometimes but they were still his friends even if they didn't always get along.

"Sure it's been a while, I'll see you tomorrow than text me the time," he agreed and ran off.

"Oh come on Naruto," Sasuke heard a female voice say.

He rounded the corner to see Sakura hanging off the blonde he raised an eyebrow at him and then turned his sites on her. Sakura had just knowest him standing there, "Hey Sasuke," she greeted in a bubbly voice. His eyes narrowed looking between the two with her clinging to his arm pressing her boobs into him. Naruto shrugged and this caused him to smile a little, "What are you guys up to? I didn't know Naruto invited you out too."

"Oh well Naruto just asked to take me out for lunch so we'll be going now," she smiled up at him.

"Hmm that's funny I don't remember asking you anything like that I think you're a bit confused Sakura-chan," he spoke her name with an amazed tone and ran his fingers down her hair. "Since my lunch date just got here," he pushed her away, walked over and pulled the raven by his collar placing a quick kiss on his lips. Sasuke stared at him while Sakura stood there dumbfounded as they walked away Naruto with his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I guess if you can't get one, you tried to get the other and now you can't have either of us," he grinned waving as they walked away.

Sasuke walked a long with him he looked up at him a bit concerned seeing the flesh of red in his eyes. The blonde just grinned at him "Don't worry the old perv is coming to fix the seal tonight. But before than I wanted to know the one who he would go so far for," he let the arm fall from his shoulders. "He's never been so serious before with anyone so you must be a real treat."

He stopped frozen in the middle of the side walk staring at what looked like the back of Naruto's head but he didn't understand this demon thing. But when he turned his head back all he could see was how red his eyes were. So what now, the Kyuubi was able to just freely walk around using Naruto's body. What did he want with him and what did that mean for Naruto? Was he ok had this thing taken him over? If he had control of Naruto's body than why was he here?

He stopped when he realized the raven was no longer following him, he signed 'really they always freak out god what does he see in this one? He doesn't seem worth all the trouble it's costing him.'

The fox walked back to him gently placing a hand on wither shoulder trying not to startle him because he looked light a deer in head lights. "Relax kid I maybe a crazy murdering demon with a horrible temper but I care for Naruto and I just do what he couldn't do. But it's a lot more tolerable living in the same body if I don't have to listen to him wince and feel depressed with every pretty face that leaves him. I like to get to know the people he gets involved with though usually they don't know it's me. Seeing as you already know about me it just makes things easier but he doesn't know that I can take control like this. It would be nice if we could keep this our little secret for now. I don't think he would appreciate me doing this but it's important to know that none of them are sent from his past. It's just a bonus if I scare away those that would try to use him he's too kind for his own good. "

"What the hell is going on so you can take over whenever you want?"

"Not really only when the seal is weak or he becomes emotional unstable there are a few ecseptions but that's not important right now." He said this as if it was all so normal.

"So what was with all that shit the other day"

"I never said I was stable, your brother did something to weaken the seal and Naruto can't handle my energy. He was pretty pissed at your brother and Kiba for bring you to the apartment when he knew what could of happened."

"But that's not the reason why I called you out here," he said in a low voice looking around. "Come on there's a café close by that Naruto likes to go to we can talk there." 'It will be safer there,' he wanted to say but reframed.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think about all this but he didn't see any harm in talking with him. Maybe he could find out more about Naruto's past.

The café they stepped into was packed Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and made his way to an empty sit in the back corner. An elderly woman came over and placed two mugs in front of them Sasuke crocked an eyebrow at this but said nothing as he sniffed at the contents of the mug. Kyuubi sipped away at the warm liquid he looked up at see the sour look that crossed his face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's hot chocolate," he stated.

"Yeah Naruto doesn't like coffee he comes here a lot and always gets hot chocolate, don't you like it?"

"It's ok, I just don't like sweet things," he put down the mug.

He nodded and then got serious with him, "Naruto's not likely to tell you but I thought with all this shit going on with your brother you should probably know a few things from our past. There is no telling how much your brother knows about us or how far he's willing to go after that last stunt."

"What do you mean I know my brother is an ass but I don't think he'd seriously hurt anyone," he leaned in.

"Let me tell you something the man who killed Naruto's parents is just one member of an organization hunting Naruto they have many sources and spies always keeping an eye out for him. They did a lot of horrible experiments on him they wanted to make him reach his breaking point to draw me out. When Jiraiya found him it was like trying to take home a feral cat. All he had ever known till that moment was pain, angry and death. I'm surprised he turned out the way he did."

"How did he?"

"I don't know they had a way of getting into his head and doing whatever they wanted us to do. The farther away from the lab we got the calmer we became. He is just to kind hearted by nature and to stubborn to stay the way they made him. Of course he had Jiraiya to help guild him and teach him how to live outside of that place and Kiba helped him to let go of his angry to let his kind heart shine through.

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because even if I don't like it you're good for Naruto your different from the others but your brother needs to die if he continues," he glared.

"What?" he was shocked to hear him say that and it was hard talking to him when he was looking at Naruto's face.

"Sorry but your brother knows more than he should and will be a great threat to Naruto should he know the man hunting him and I fear if he does he will lead him straight to Naruto."

"I know he can be an ass but still I don't think he can go much farther than this."

"You don't really know him than but I shouldn't get into anything more I just thought I'd let you know a little of what you're getting yourself into. If your going to stay with Naruto and your brother is going to keep getting involved than you should be prepared.

He groaned, "God I hope he's going to give up after that last failed plan."

"Just be ready if anything happens he knows more than he lets on if he keeps going to get the wrong people involved if they aren't already and Naruto will suffer for it and that I won't forgive," his eyes glowed red with intense purpose. Then he smiled much like the Naruto he knew and loved would. "Well I think I've wasted enough of your time I really hope things would out for you two. I would like to stop having to pick him up and put him back together every time someone he cares for hurts him."

"I'll take care of him and set my brother straight," he promised.

"I'm holding you to that little Uchiha see that you do, Naruto should be back to school soon, so see you than," he smiled and stood up leaving some money on the table for the drinks. He gave a final wave to the old woman and Sasuke as he left.

Sasuke felt a strange sense of loss at his parting but he shrugged it off he would be able to ask Naruto about it when he saw him. He glanced at the clock not realizing how much time had pasted 'guess I should get back to class.'

"What happened to you the other day we didn't see you again till last period were you to busy making out with Uzumaki. Not that you have to go to class like the rest of us with your brains."

Sasuke walked down the street with the gang to the threaded listening to Suigetsu and Karin get into fights over stupid little things. The night was cool the few trees down town were bare of leafs.

"Shut up Suigetsu," Karin yelled.

"I'm just saying you spend hardly anytime with us anymore that blonde takes up all your time now."

"I wonder why since he has to listen to you go on and on all the time. I would rather be somewhere us too if I didn't want to see this movie so badly," she said.

He laughed, "Yeah, your only here to drool over Sasuke."

Jugo and Sasuke stopped in front of the theater waiting as Suigetsu and Karin had fallen behind. "So what movie are we going to see?" Sasuke asked.

"Chick flick," they both answered in unison.

"Karin didn't want to see anything else after you agreed to come," Jugo said softly.

"I did not!" she replied her face beet red.

"No way in hell, am I going to see some lame chick movie," Suigetsu complained.

"Well no one wants to go see your dumb action movie either right guys," she looked to Jugo and Sasuke.

"I'll leave it up to you guys," Jugo said he didn't want to be caught in the cross fire.

"Sasuke?" they both turned to him. 

"Let's go see the new horror movie that just came out I heard it's pretty good."

"That movie looks great we should totally go see it," she snaked her arms around his.

"What? But you just said…"

"Shut it Suigetsu," she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Oph," he scowled at her "Damn it Karin what is your problem," he rubbed his now sore ribs.

Sasuke signed and rubbed his temples, "Let's just go in and see the movie.

"I guess," he grumbled still holding his ribs.

Karin just smiled in victory following behind the raven as he entered the theater. He walked a head of them with Jugo the only quiet one of the group. Sasuke really enjoyed handing around him not so dramatic as the other two he helped to balance out the unusual group.

They exit the theater a couple hours later the streets were almost empty of people only a few drunks and movie goers on their way home.

"Hey do your guys wanna go grab a bite to eat? There's a place down the street that will still be open," Suigetsu asked.

"Sure," Jugo answered.

"Why not but only if Sasuke is coming too," Karin replied.

"I should get home," he answered.

"Awww come on Sasuke we never hang out like we used to," she tried to sound cute.

"Another time guys," he hardly payed any attention to her he wanted to call Naruto and see how he was doing. He hadn't seen him at all today and the dobe wasn't answering any of his text messages yet. He didn't want to worry but he was a little concerned that he hasn't heard from him yet. They parted ways at the corner he waved as they contuined to walk down town. He turn left heading on the long walk home and pulled out his phone it rang once than cut straight to voice mail he found that a bit odd but left a message. "Hey dobe don't make me worry about you," he laughed "Call me when you get this message."

He pulled his sweater tighter around himself crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'Maybe Kiba has heard something' he thought but he didn't have his number. He started to dial Naruto's number one last time when his phone rang with an unknown number he raised an eyebrow, "Hello?"

"Dude, please tell me he's with you," Kiba said in a panic.

"What do you mean? I was just at the movies with some friends. Did something happen? I was trying to call Naruto he but he isn't answering any of my messages or calls.

"Damn, I was hoping he was with you," he sounded worried.

"Didn't Jiraiya arrive last night was he not with you guys today?" he asked trying not to sound concerned.

"Yeah, but he was on his phone for a while this morning and then he said he was going for a walk. I should of gone with him but he said he would be right back, it seemed like something was up he was pissed when he left and the phone call didn't sound much better. I think something may have happen he should have contacted someone by now."

"Shit, I'll look around at a couple place and call you back let me know if you find him," he hang up.

He checks in with Kiba later it was early morning now, "any luck?"

They had been looking all night for the blonde but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, I can't think of anywhere else he would be." Kiba signed.

Than it hit him Sasuke's eye went widen why hadn't he thought about it before if the blonde in any of his usual place it was because someone had taken him and he knew just the person to ask.

"I think I know where he is I'll call you back,"

"Wait! What? where? Sasuke?" he was met with silent from the other end.

Hey guys, here is the second part of chapter 5. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me to have people that enjoy what I write.

I'm working hard to get the next and last chapter out I'm just having some trouble with it I don't want it to end but it's time for this story to conclude. I just hope I can end it in a way that everyone will love and that makes sense to the story.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter drop a comment I always love to hear what you guys have to say about my story. See you next time. ^_^


End file.
